Story:Chaos Crisis/Phase I
Chaos Crisis - Phase One is the first of the trilogy of major interconnected stories on the wiki. __TOC__ Stories in chronological order *Story:Loss of Innocence *Story:Infiltration *Story:Journey of Exile *Story:Betrayal of Faith *Story:Redemption of Souls Undecided List of stories WIP List of characters *Etah Owar Eteno Imperial Triumvirate List of EIT stories WIP List of EIT characters *Tholker Zhevhyit Humans List of Human stories WIP List of Human characters *Galiana Arcad *Enoch *Crimson Dragandr Meritocratic Monarchy List of DMM stories WIP List of DMM characters *Gaedheal *Roxas *Kaos'Armaggen Karalian Empire List of Karalian stories WIP List of Karalian characters *Ahrganot Skizgo *Altus Infra *Umbra Castra Ran'Cor List of Ran'Cor stories *Awakening (Interlude) *A Brief History of the Galaxy List of Ran'Cor characters *Sidian Synopsis Return of Etah Owar The crimerate rises in the Greenwater Nebula, and the citizens of the Galactic Senate became restless. The leadership of an immortal warrior is called upon again. After many years, Etah Owar awoke from cryogenic stasis to serve in a multi-species peacekeeping team known as the Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps. The GSSOC became entangled with a conspiracy upon intercepting a Carapellex ship with the intent of smuggling paleotechnology. Aboard, they discovered a data module but lost it as the bandits made their escape. This data module was suspected to have originated from the Omni Empire, a civilization that inhabited the Local Group 100,000 years ago. Hunt for the Data Module Suspecting the presence of information that could change the fate of the galaxy, the GSSOC desperately sought out the data module. The module itself found its way to the dark backwaters of Krar (after Dragandr agents unsuccessfully tried to retrieve it for the purpose of study and caused the owner to flee to Krar). GSSOC obtained it, but found that they weren't alone in their desperate search to obtain it. A terrorist group known as the Altusian Brotherhood wanted to get their hands on it. Rise of the Altusian Brotherhood The GSSOC could not keep the data module out of the AB's hands, and the cult managed to recover a copy a the data module's contents. Although GSSOC had the data module, they could not understand it, but the AB was in possession of a device that allowed them to understand it. This device is known as the Cipher. The data module contained instructions on how to reactivate an ancient network of wormholes known as the Stone Rings. The nearest of these rings led to a world known as the Promised Land, a former capital world supposedly constructed by the Omni. It is not long before such a secret leaks out to the public. (Eventually senate scientists create their own inferior cipher by coping the Omni tech of Gaedheal's tail.) Infiltration To prepare for the assault on the Promised Land, GSSOC enlisted the help of a former AB member named Ahrganot Skizgo. They uncovered numerous secrets - the AB believed their leader, Altus Infra, to be the Chosen One of the Harbingers. The one who was destined to bring a new era of enlightenment to the universe which would be preceded by an era of darkness. Infra received this Dark Prophecy in the form of a vision. Those that believed him joined the Altusian Brotherhood, but those that disagreed were cast aside. The final event that would lead to the era of darkness would take place in the Promised Land. (Roxas also begins unknowingly releasing signals similar to the AB's tech due to the Ghorax technology reacting to the Promised Land's soon-to-be revival. Both AB members and GSSOC try to get info out of Roxas and his partnership, but when his adoptive daughter is slain he fights both parties away and refuses to cooperate with either, though he reveals something sleeps in the Promised Land that Infra did not know about.) Infra's plan was to reactivate the entire Stone Ring network, connecting the entire Local Group to the Milky Way Galaxy. Treasure troves of mineral wealth and technology lay beyond the Stone Rings. The Promised Land, the world beyond the Greenwater Stone Ring, was merely one of them. Knowing the current uneasy relationships between the civilizations of the Galactic Senate, war would undoubtedly occur as factions would fight for acquiring the rights to study and mine out these locations. Interlude While the GSSOC ready themselves for their battle with Infra, the leader of the Brotherhood unearths an ancient and dangerous secret. Back at Domun Regimen, Etah is attacked by two ghostly assassins and only then does the team discover a startling truth: the Harbingers worshiped by the Altusians may not be a mere myth after all. Within the Promised Lands, Infra awakens the deadly Ran'Corian warrior, Sidian. The Reveal Infra learns that Sidian is the guardian to a galactic wide AI known as Vernietigen, a dormant being that has had little contact with the main world, and an army of practically invulnerable war machines. While the Altusian Brotherhood believes that Vern is a false deity, Infra collaborates with Sidian to unleash Vern and his army of bio-mechanical warriors, the Gomodds, as an easy means of defeating their enemies. For many AB members, this was drawing the line. Many AB followers were not extremists, only in it for the money and power. Still, there were others that continued to follow him. The whole quest for the Promised Land was actually a ruse. While ordinary AB members wanted a new wealth-filled planet to call home, Infra wanted to revive Vern, whose systems were integrated with the Stone Ring network. By turning them all on, not only would it open doors to other parts of the Local Group, but it would extend Vern's influence and enhance the speed at which the Gomodd assimilate and destroy. Infra did not know that he was just a pawn in this whole plan. It was Vern that contacted Infra in a vision to inspire him into becoming the Chosen One. This was all part of the Dark Prophecy as Vern had predicted. Final Confrontation Altus Infra was defeated, albeit with many casualties, and the Dark Prophecy was averted. But was it really? Just as predicted, chaos and instability plague the Galactic Senate as diplomatic efforts fail to sort out exploration rights to the Stone Ring network. An internal crisis, perhaps a war, was imminent. The Altusian Brotherhood may have become defunct, but their efforts may have not been in vain after all. Sidian is still on the loose and has unleashed a powerful force of destruction in the form of a massive army of Gomodds while his master has run of the Local Group. And what exactly is this supposed era of darkness? An era of ceaseless war and poverty, or is it something far more sinister? Category:Story arcs